


Satyr｜萨堤尔

by EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos/pseuds/EnVienaHayCuatroEspejos
Summary: 假设他们在滚床单后一起去度了个短假。





	

 

“蜜比血甜。”

他们双双歪在床垫上，科特侧躺着，伸出手，漫不经心地撩动布莱恩的一缕金发。他突然来这么一句，让布莱恩露出点茫然表情。

“萨尔瓦多·达利——他的意思是手淫比性交更好。但是你知道什么才是最好的吗？”

“什么？”

布莱恩微笑起来，带点恍惚的着迷。科特朝他挑逗地眨眨眼。

“口交。”

 

性暗示贯穿着他们的关系。第一次发生在那场露天演出里，在那之前布莱恩从没见过像科特·怀德一样的人。这位乐队主唱仿佛没有内外之分，想法和情绪快速而忠实地从表面喷发，不经任何加工，于是袒露即是塑造，塑造即是袒露。他眼睁睁看着男人赤裸上身出场，把胸膛抹得湿润滑亮，淫秽地闪光，然后在裆部摇动易拉罐，亮片如精液喷洒。科特·怀德像一根鼓槌凶狠地抽击他的垂体：肾上腺素和性激素在神经里狂飙，让他眩晕，几近窒息。布莱恩知道他见到了一个天生的偶像，天生的宇宙中心，他艳羡，狂喜，而那种沉醉与性高潮无比近似——他瞳孔放大，呼吸短促，性器官在宽松的紫色裙摆下疼痛。

 

科特爬起来，跪到布莱恩脚边，推着他的大腿让它们打开。布莱恩大笑出声来掩饰冲上大脑的紧张和兴奋。科特晃晃脑袋，很高兴的样子，他的手掌贴住布莱恩的胸口往下抚摸，然后钩住睡裤的边缘把它扯开。他的嘴唇是湿润的，眼睛闪光像一只黑暗中的豹子。

“就当演出的回礼。”

他说。

“那次不算数。”

布莱恩反对道。科特兴致勃勃低下头去。

“算数，因为我硬了。”他宣称，“吉他挡住了我的勃起，结果记者错失了拍到它的大好机会。”

然后他一口含住了布莱恩。后者一声呛笑酝酿在喉咙里，出来变成粘稠的呻吟。

 

那些哄笑的面孔连成无限循环的圆圈，在他们身周旋转，扭曲，拉长，显出某种类人猿的愚蠢。而他们在中心接吻，润湿的唇线改变彼此的颜色。

重写历史，科特说，然后用舌头重写了布莱恩的基因链。

 

商业企划容许他们出格，容许他们坐上宇宙飞船，脱离道德地面而去，把所有人远远甩在三千光年之外。对于观众来说，性暗示是刺激的噱头，擦着高压线和犯罪跳贴面舞，而对于当事人来说，所有的事先安排和即兴发挥都掺杂真假两面，无害里藏匿一枚危险。

情感的俄罗斯罗盘：赌徒彼此紧盯，兴奋至极。

他们在舞台上当众虚构一场交媾，布莱恩嘴唇离科特的阴茎一把吉他之远，舌头舔舐金属琴弦就像舔舐对方的血管，台下千双眼注视他们，镁光灯闪烁如电，而布莱恩感到剧烈的欣喜，像满足隐蔽的暴露癖。不协和音炸在他耳边，鼓点同科特对他步步紧逼，一切被压缩，被凝结，被扭曲，他的自恋他的野心他对科特的欲望和痴迷，它们打压着他，挤碾着他，焚烧着他，布莱恩跌倒在地，像真做完一次爱一样汗水淋漓。

 

科特握紧布莱恩的阴茎撸动，掌心沾满唾液，摩擦声湿淋淋。他那吐出爆破低音的嘴唇紧紧吸吮着布莱恩，像机器一样精确，水母一样黏软。所有的蜜和所有的血都在他的啜吸下奔流，集聚到布莱恩的小腹，然后交汇，沸腾，喷射而出。

布莱恩揪紧他的长发喘叫，精液迸溅在他嘴里。科特松开他，退后一点，然后伸出舌头，像布莱恩第一次见他在舞台上做的那样，色情地弹动，划圈，露出的舌面上还沾着些白液。布莱恩呼吸还没平复，惊讶地半喘半笑出来，而科特终于闭上嘴把它们咽下去，然后朝他露齿一笑。

“我告诉过你口交是最好的。”

 

布莱恩有时会幻觉暗示比坦白要更有力，他甚至猜想科特也这么觉得。他们不约而同地交换明喻和隐喻——对视，手指勾连，脸颊灼烫交贴——然后无限拉长着这个进程，尽全力推延高潮的到来。

似乎他们都沉浸于弓弦在手里疼痛地绷紧的那一刻。

但箭还是射了出去：射向必死的塞巴斯蒂安。

（他毫不反抗。）

 

现代酒神节的三样代表：大麻、海洛因，LSD。嗑高了的肉体们蒸腾出热辣的欣快，在泥浆里酩酊大醉，许许多多柔软的嘴唇、手掌和乳房压在布莱恩的脸上、胸脯上和胳膊上。他被包裹在海多汁的牡蛎里，万物昏沉鲜腥，喻示一场陆离好梦。这时狄奥尼索斯走过去了，看他一眼，头发缠着葡萄藤，目光里滴着酒液。

……那么我们狂欢吧。

布莱恩听见那扇打开的门说。摇滚巨星站起来，梦游一样跟过去。狂欢节里什么都无罪，什么都当被赦免——何况罪人是个好教名，他愿受魔鬼洗礼。

他不用看也知道科特在那张床上。他听见自己的血管在皮肤下癫狂鼓胀，红色力比多沸如岩浆。他要这个。他一定要。他几乎已经尝到科特汗水的味道，咸涩的，混着有毒的甜味，落在他舌尖上。布莱恩回头看妻子一眼，她朦胧的回视没有力量拉住他。

于是他脱缰而去，他跌到那张床上，啃食一副相似的肉体。科特咬他脖子后面结实的肌肉，在他耳边放声大笑，而布莱恩抓住科特的手，柔情而迷乱地舔湿他黑色的指甲。

 

在那个弥漫着毒雾的夜晚布莱恩明白这次他是错的：偶尔生活会超越艺术，真实会超越幻想；或者，也可能是生活升格为艺术的一角，真实融入幻想的一幕。

从前有几次和曼娣上床时，他的脑海中浮现出科特：他们在直播间里接吻，在通天塔上彼此抚摸，在大洋中心搂抱着漂浮，潮湿的皮肤贴拢。

现在他们在所有人隐形的视线里做爱，屋外烟气朦胧。科特抓着布莱恩的腰捣进他的身体，把他打碎成五百片冰，再被摩擦的激热熔化成汗水泪水和精液，消失在皱折的床单里。

“没有梦比得上你。”

布莱恩不记得自己究竟有没有说出这句话。但他仿佛能想起科特的一副表情，极其肖似对这句话的回应：恍惚而困惑的微笑，眉头轻微皱起。这句话听起来太像台词。

 

那几天他们几乎整日窝在床上，谈论对未来项目的构想（幻想），像发情一样做爱。科特扳着布莱恩的肩胛骨把他按到枕头里，后者装模作样地挣扎，在肥皂香味的枕巾里发出闷住的吃吃笑声。

在那些日子里布莱恩奇异地感受到真实。他远离摄影师，远离录音室，远离剧场彩色的打光，远离他的形象和他的传说，但他竟罕见地不曾想念它们。他忘记了它们，他的眼睛和头脑里只剩下科特·怀德——这仿佛是他一生中难得的不必以幻想维生的日子。

或者也不尽如此：也许只是因为科特于他就是另一个幻想，另一个梦境。他的梦是双生的，麦克斯韦尔·迪曼和科特·怀德，名利欲与爱欲，对自我的神化和对他者的赋魅。

他几乎是以一种持久的迷狂爱着科特。科特与其他任何人都不一样，无法被利用，不能被偷窃。对别人则两者兼可：一曲歌让他得到经纪人，一个吻为他赚得绿宝石，一支舞替他赢来妻子。但布莱恩常常感觉他没法从科特身上拿走任何东西，除非对方愿意给他。所以他永远是饥饿的，他必须贪婪地吞吃科特的目光、笑声和抚摸，他必须留下他，占据他，紧紧抓住他。

 

有些事是布莱恩在这场梦里忽略了的，比如他没有意识到那天的不协和音里隐藏着未来的撕裂，没有意识到他迷狂的深处是幻觉对现实的偷换。

他不知道造梦是危险的，正如他没能料到当歧路来临，他才是松手的那一个。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
